


Stay

by MegWebs94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fight Scene, First Time, Force Bond, Oral Sex, They both need a Hug, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWebs94/pseuds/MegWebs94
Summary: Rey and Ben had formed a close friendship that Rey's friends knew nothing about. When the Resistance base is attacked by the Knights of Ren, will Rey be able to save her friends in time? Who will save her?





	1. Please...

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to tavia0407 on Tumblr for the prompt that inspired this fic! I will post the whole prompt at the end, I don't want to give the whole story away ;)
> 
> This first chapter is pretty tame, explicit rating for the second chapter!

It happened so fast.

One minute, Rey was laughing with Poe, Finn, and Rose, walking to see Poe off on yet another mission, when she felt them. The Knights. She wasn’t sure how they had gotten past the Resistance’s defenses, especially without either Leia or Rey herself feeling them creep closer, but this was not the time to wonder about that. The reality of the situation was that they had gotten through, and they were here.

Poe raced to his ship, hoping to catch some of them still in orbit or flying in the upper atmosphere, while Rey, Finn, and Rose raced to the central command’s section of the base to protect their leaders until they could be evacuated.

Rey searched through the Force as they ran, searching to see if  _ he _ had come. Kylo Ren, known to her as Ben Solo, the man who she should hate but wasn’t able to. Their bond had not dissipated with Snoke’s demise, as she thought it would. Instead, it was as if his death had freed a large part of Ben’s power that he was able to use to enhance the bond, make it stronger. He and Rey could freely communicate now, and did so on a regular basis. He would help Rey with her training, and she would offer him the peace that only her light could bring to him. Without her calming presence Ben wasn’t able to sleep or find his center, and would have fully succumbed to the dark.

Through these experiences Rey had begun to realize the depth of her feelings for the man. She tried to hate him, but the deeper he let her into his consciousness, the more she realized just how damaged he was. Abandoned from the time he was born by parents who loved him but weren’t ready to be parents, seduced by someone who claimed to be his Grandfather, resisting the pull to the darkness for the first fifteen years of his life until he was betrayed by his own Uncle, when he lost the will to fight anymore. This was the point that Kylo Ren was born, and this rejection was the reason that he was unable to come back to the light, no matter how hard she fought for him.

She had also seen more about the infamous Knights of Ren while delving into his mind. They were ruthless, far more dark than Ben himself was, and far more bloodthirsty as well. Whereas Ben craved acceptance and the feeling of belonging, his Knights only craved the pleasure that murder brought.

When Snoke was killed, Ben tried to disband the Knights, but was met with fierce resistance from Hux and the other generals. Ben could not devise a reason to disband them quickly enough, so they stayed, quickly becoming more and more important to the First Order.

And now they were here. These bloodthirsty animals were in Rey’s home, threatening the peace and family that Rey had grown to call her own. As she raced to protect them, she knew in her gut that she would give up her life to save her family, to protect them at any cost.

As she reached the command center she admitted to herself that Ben had not come with his Knights. She should have been relieved: no master to lead them should have made them less dangerous, but she knew the truth. Without their master to lead them they were even more ruthless, less human, more animalistic in their pursuit of death and pain.

The command center was a flurry of people ordering evacuations. They had planned to move to another base within the next week, so many of their supplies had already been loaded onto ships, but they were scrambling to save whatever they could and destroy the rest. This must be why the Knights had come; they realized that this was their chance to catch the Resistance before they moved to a new location, and Rey wouldn’t be surprised if they had left without telling any of their superiors, even Ben, where they were going.

Leia was a flurry of motion, barking out orders and moving as quickly as she could to evacuate her people. Rey could see ships leaving the planet, both X-Wings and transport ships alike, and her heart leaped to realize that they were able to begin evacuating people so quickly.

Her excitement was short-lived, however, when she felt the Knights moving closer to the command center. Leia could sense it too, and looked at Rey as if to tell her to stop, to not engage, but Rey could not heed this command. She must protect her family, no matter what the cost.

She took off running, and heard others following her. She tried to tell Rose and Finn to go back, to leave, but wasn’t able to get the words out before they encountered three Knights. She didn’t know their names, their stories, anything about them, but she would kill them nonetheless.

She ignited her lightsaber and ran to meet them. She took them on and was vaguely aware that Rose and Finn were trying to help as much as they could, but she knew there was only so much that they could do. Together, the Knights were stronger than she was, and she feared that she would not last long against them.

Suddenly, she felt  _ him _ enter her mind.  **_Rey, where are you? Let me in…_ **

She felt a burst of energy as Ben began to share information with her; the Knight’s weaknesses, how to attack them, the best ways to break their defenses. She could also feel his power, could draw upon his connection to the Force and his raw strength to fight back against them.

With Ben’s help, Rey was able to quickly dispatch two of the Knights that she was facing, and was turning toward the third when she felt the Force signatures of the other three Knights quickly approaching her. She turned to Finn and Rose and gestured to them to run, chasing after them toward the command center and to safety.

She couldn’t run fast enough. She felt the Knights catch up to her and she turned to face them.

“Ah, yes, you are the girl, the one strong in the Force that Kylo Ren spoke of. It will give us great pleasure to kill you as you killed our Master…” The tallest of the group spoke, the machinery in his mask giving him a voice eerily similar to Ben’s the first time she met him.

“We will see.” Rey launched herself at them, fighting for her friends. She could feel the rest of the Resistance board the last transport, and used much of her remaining strength to push Finn and Rose onto the transport with them, forcing them to leave her behind. 

She could feel her strength leave her body, could tell that her movements were becoming sluggish and slow, and damned the lifestyle that had lulled her into a sense of security, where she had not pushed herself as hard as she could.  

She felt one of the Knights land a blow to her shoulder, then one to her leg, and she screamed in anguish at the pain that laced through her body. She would not stop, though, still fighting for her friends, her family, for those she held dear.

Another hit to her leg, one to her side, and Rey fell. She knew in her heart that she was finished, that she could no longer stand against these enemies. She saw the last transport in the air, watched it hover over the fight, and she felt as though she could see the faces of Finn, Rose, and Leia as they watched her die. She saw Poe’s X-Wing escorting the transport, and could imagine the same look on his face.

She closed her eyes and sought that inner peace that she had felt when Master Skywalker had died. She did not want to feel fear, pain, regret, only the peace that she innately knew could come from becoming one with the Force. She felt the peace come over her, and the last rational thought she had was to Ben…

_ I’m sorry, Ben. Please do not lose yourself in this fight. Find me. Goodbye. _

In her desperation she thought she heard him scream as the world turned to black.

~~~~~~~~~

Rey slowly came back to her own mind.. Her head hurt so bad…  _ Is this heaven? Or whatever the Force equivalent is? If so, this sucks. I don’t want to be here anymore… It hurts so bad…  _

She drifted back into the blissfulness of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~

She came back again, this time to less pain. She could feel a warm weight pressing on one of her hands, and scratchy material covering her body. She slowly opened her eyes and could make out a clear dome covering the upper half of her body. She blinked and her surroundings became more clear, and she suddenly realized that she was still alive. She registered the weight on her hand more clearly, and turned her head to see a bushy mop of black curls to the left of her body, resting on her hand and wrist.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but couldn’t make a sound around an apparatus that was connected to her mouth and nose. She began to choke on the machinery, and the head next to her popped up.

“Shhh, Rey, you’re safe, it’s fine, let me get the doctor to help you.” Rey stopped and stared as Ben’s face looked at her, sure again that she must be dead or dreaming. Ben rushed over to the door and poked his head out, and Rey vaguely heard him asking for the doctor to come look at her. As soon as the doctor came in, Ben was escorted out of the room by two Resistance members, and Rey wanted so badly to ask for him to stay, but still couldn’t speak.

The doctor checked her vital signs and deemed her well enough to have the machinery taken off of her. As it was being removed, Rey saw Leia walk into her room.

“What happened?” Rey asked as soon as she could speak. The doctor turned as if to look over Rey’s injuries more, but Leia quietly pulled her to the side and said a few words to her. The doctor looked conflicted, but shook her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“What happened?” Rey asked again, becoming more and more panicked as she realized that she wasn’t dead and wasn’t dreaming.  _ How is Ben here? Why can’t I feel him? _

“You were hurt very badly. We weren’t sure if you would make it. Do you remember the fight?” Leia’s voice was soft, and Rey immediately relaxed into the comfort of her voice, the voice as close to a mother’s as she knew.

“Yes, I remember. I remember the Knights of Ren and believing that I was going to die. I remember closing my eyes and preparing for the worst, then pain and blackness and then… Nothing.”

“Well, you’re right. We all thought that we’d lost you. As one of the Knights raised his lightsaber to cut you down, we heard an unearthly scream, and we suddenly saw Kylo Ren… Ben… My son… He was racing toward the fight with a ferocity I’ve never seen.” At this, Leia paused and composed herself, and Rey saw a tear slide down her cheek. “He struck down three of the Knights before the fourth could even turn to face him, and then he fought that Knight before killing him as well. We thought that he would turn on you next, but instead, he fell to his knees beside you and lifted you up. We saw him turn to the transport and I ordered the pilot to land. Ben ran with you in his arms and asked that we save you, and he’s been with us ever since. He won’t tell us anything though, except that he would talk to us once you’d woken up.”

Rey sat for a minute, silently processing everything that she had just learned. Ben had saved her? Why? He had blown his cover,  _ their  _ cover, had willingly given up his freedom for her… Why?

“Rey? I know that this is a lot to take in, but can you tell us why? What is there between the two of you that made Ben come back to us?” Leia’s eyes were shining, and Rey was torn. She so desperately wanted to tell her everything, but she was afraid. How would she react when she learned how reckless Rey had been? 

**_Rey? Can you hear me, sweetheart?_ **

Ben’s voice filtered through her head and she almost cried at the feeling.

**_Ben! You’re here! I was so afraid that you’d left me…_ **

**_I could never leave you. I’ll explain more later, but now, you need to tell my mo… the General the truth. I wanted to let you explain it to her, but I can assure you that she will not judge you for what has happened. Trust me._ **

So with a breath, Rey steadied herself and began to tell Leia everything.

~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, Rey was finally allowed to see him. She had realized that she couldn’t speak with him through the Force like she was able to before her injury because the Force was working within her to heal her injuries, and she wasn’t strong enough to sustain the connection.

Leia was more sympathetic to her struggle than she had dared to hope, but had still insisted that she not go until she was strong enough to resist Ben should he try to take her away. Rey knew that he wouldn’t, but was forced to go along with Leia’s decision if she wanted to see him at all. Rey had quickly realized that Ben wasn't supposed to leave his room, and that his being in the infirmary when she woke up wasn't allowed.

She was led to the cell where he was being kept, and felt his signature grow stronger with each step. As she grew closer to him, she felt both excited and nervous at their reunion.

Finally, they stopped outside a nondescript door. The men with her wanted to escort her into the room, but she firmly told them that there was no need for that, and the reluctantly agreed.

Upon entering the room, the first thing she noticed was how normal it was. The room was not as big as most of the rooms she had seen on her walk, but it was big enough. It was light and open, not anything like the dark quarters she knew Ben had on the Supremacy. It was sparsely furnished, with a standard sized bed, desk, and closet, with a door that looked like it might lead to a small refresher. All-in-all, it was pretty nice for a prison cell.

She was so caught up in the room that she almost missed Ben standing by the window. He had his back turned to her, and even without the bond she could see how tense he was. She moved toward him, pulled to him even now.

“Ben?”

“I see you’re finally up. Are you feeling better?”  Although his words were kind, Rey could detect the anger, frustration, and anxiety that leaked through his voice.

“Yes. I wanted to see you, but Leia…”

“Oh, yes. Leia calls all the shots, just as she has always done.”  Rey stepped back, feeling like she had just been slapped. He was angry at her? 

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

“Why would you think something’s wrong? I’m glad you’re alright. You should be headed back to your  _ friends _ soon.”

Rey thought for a moment, then realized what she was feeling through the bond. He was lonely. For this emotion to make its way through a bond that was so tightly shut, he must be incredibly lonely in this moment. Rey felt so much pain at this realization that she couldn’t help the tear that fell down her cheek.

“Ben, I’m so sorry. Please turn around?”

And he did. He slowly turned to face her, and the look on his face broke Rey’s heart. She launched herself at him, and was relieved when he wrapped his arms around her waist and and buried his head into the crook of her neck. She felt him lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him slowly slide down the wall until she was sitting in his lap. She could feel tremors shake through his body, and couldn’t determine if the wetness on her face and neck was from her eyes or his.

They stayed like this until it was dark outside, simply holding each other as if to assure themselves that they had survived, that they were together, that this was  _ real _ . Rey had gone so long without feeling the press of another’s body on hers, afraid to get close to anyone, rejecting the closeness that came from a more than platonic relationship, that her mind wasn’t able to process the emotions that she was feeling. She knew he felt the same through the feelings that continued to seep through the bond, steadily growing stronger the more they were with each other. In some part of her mine, Rey realized that Ben was healing her, giving her his strength and using his powers combined with hers to finish the work that the medical droids had started.

As darkness wrapped the room in darkness, Ben slowly stood up with Rey still in his arms and carried her over to the bed, stripping off her outer clothing as well as his own, and laid down with her still wrapped up in him. Rey had never known a deeper or quicker sleep.


	2. For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut... You have been warned.

As she drifts awake, Rey is intimately aware of three things: One, she has slept better the past few hours than she can ever remember sleeping. Two, she is very warm and feels very safe, both of which she can contribute to the large form that indicates the presence of someone sharing her bed, the someone who she quickly determines is Ben. Three, she is very… intimately pressed against Ben, and she can feel the stiff length of his cock pressing against her butt and lower back. She quickly felt herself become damp and didn’t know whether to push back against him or pull away and save them from any embarrassment when he wakes up.

 

She is still trying to decide what to do when she feels him stir behind her. She immediately stiffened, then tries to relax and pretend that she’s still asleep.

 

“I know you’re awake… You forget that I can still sense your feelings.”  _ Fuck, his morning voice should be illegal… _ “Yes, even that one.”

 

Rey starts to get up from the bed, but Ben’s strong arms wrap around her waist.

 

“Wait, please don’t go.” Rey stops struggling, and relaxes back into him, unable to resist his pull. They lay together quietly for a few minutes, and Rey could almost fall back asleep.

 

She could, that is, until Ben started to slowly move his still-hard cock against her.

 

“Ben?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I thought it was obvious.”

 

Rey had to remind herself that, although Ben had decided to turn and save her, the part of him that was  _ Kylo Ren _ was still very active and alive within him. This was obviously the devious and  _ dark _ part of him seeking his pleasure. She was torn between running away and pushing closer, giving into the sensations he was beginning to elicit within her.

 

“Tell me to stop, Rey.”

 

With these words, Rey could sense both personalities within him; Kylo Ren, the dark and sensual being who was rutting against her, and Ben Solo, the kind boy who wanted to ensure her consent. This realization made her decision clear: She wanted this, wanted him, and she would bask in the sensations that both brought to her.

 

With this clear in her mind, Rey suddenly flipped and grabbed Ben’s hair, which was softer than it had any right to be. She slotted her mouth to hers, and basked in the glory of her first  _ real _ kiss, the first one that mattered. She moaned into the kiss, and readily opened her mouth when his tongue requested entrance. She was so distracted by the kiss that she almost missed Ben’s hands pushing at the hem of her tunic, but when she recognized the push of fabric around her waist she quickly helped him in pulling it off of her, moving to his as soon as she was free, impatiently waiting for him to strip it off of his torso. She had seen him naked before when the bond had connected them at… inopportune moments… but this was the first time she really allowed herself to  _ look _ .

 

And look she did. She took in his wide torso and hard muscles, proof of the number of hours spent training and perfecting his fighting style and forms over the years. She also noticed the number of scars that scattered over his body, including the large one that was left from Chewie’s bow that awful night at Starkiller base. She didn’t linger on any scar, however, not wanting to dredge up the past and ruin this otherwise perfect moment.

 

Rey pressed her lips to the spot where she could see Ben’s pulse racing, and he let out a groan at the sensation. Rey was overcome with a possessive streak that she was unable to overcome, and began to suck and nibble at this spot and others on Ben’s neck, determined to leave multiple love bites, proof of their encounter and the passion they would share.

 

While she nipped at his neck, Ben was busy pushing down Rey’s leggings, exposing her wet pussy to the air. She knew she had to be dripping, and she eagerly spread her legs, hoping for Ben to take pity on her and relieve some of the pressure building between her thighs. He smirked, some of her thoughts seeping through their bond, and ran a finger along her slit, his smirk widening as she pulled away from his neck and gasped. He teased her for only a minute until his impatience got the best of him and he moved to her opening.

 

Rey had done this herself, in times of boredom sitting on Jakku, but had never experienced this type of pleasure from another’s hands. Ben’s fingers were significantly larger than her own, and she couldn’t contain the loud gasp that escaped upon his finger’s entry to her tight channel. Ben stilled for a minute, then began to move his finger, drawing on their bond to discover what gave her the most pleasure. 

 

“More, please, Ben…”

 

He inserted another finger alongside the first, and found a place inside Rey that her fingers had never been able to find on their own, a place that brought her to the brink quicker than she thought possible. Ben increased his pace, and brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in tight circles, trying to copy the pace and intensity that he had seen in Rey’s memories to bring her the most pleasure.

 

Rey could feel her orgasm approaching, and clenched onto Ben’s hair and shoulder, fingers scrambling for purchase. She was vaguely aware that Ben was rutting against her thigh as he pleasured her, but she couldn’t be bothered to worry about that at this moment, not with her own climax so quickly approaching.

 

Ben’s thumb continued to circle on her clit, and with one last thrust to that delicious spot inside her, Rey exploded. Her entire body clenched, and she shook with a pleasure the likes of which she hadn’t experienced before. As she came down, she felt satisfied yet needed  _ more _ , and pounced on Ben, tugging his pants down as quickly as she could and moving to straddle him.

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s cock and noticed a small bead of moisture leaking out the top. She hadn’t seen a fully erect penis before, at least one that she wanted to see, so she took a second to examine it, running her hand around it and feeling the velvety hardness mixed with the slightly sticky moisture that continued to leak out the tip. Intrigued, she pulled her hand off and licked the moisture off her fingers, finding it to be salty and musky and not as unpleasant as she thought it would be. Ben groaned and Rey had only a second to think before he grabbed her waist and flipped them, holding his body on top of her. He grasped his cock and lined it up at her entrance.

 

“You sure about this?” Ben’s eyes met hers, and Rey felt emotion welling up inside her, an emotion that she had known was there for a while but hadn’t yet put a name to.

 

“Yes, Ben, please… I want this, I need this, please…”

 

Without another word, Ben slowly began to push inside her. Rey had always heard that the first time would hurt for the female, but she only felt an intense sort of  _ fullness _ , followed by a bit of a burn, like when you stretch a muscle that you haven’t stretched in a long time. Looking down her body, she was overwhelmed by the erotic sight that met her; Ben’s cock disappearing into her body, pushing into her in the most intimate way possible. She could see her lower belly move out as he thrust fully inside her, and revelled at the way her body was made to take this, to take him.

 

When Ben was fully seated inside her, he held still for a moment, giving her time to adjust. Rey quickly became impatient, however, and tried to flip them over, but somehow forgot just how  _ solid _ Ben was and failed. He chuckled at her attempt but got the point, and slowly but deeply began to thrust within her. Rey moved with him, meeting his thrust with ones of her own, and couldn’t believe the amount of pleasure that she felt creeping up her spine and settling low in her belly at the feeling of Ben inside her.

 

She realized that she was talking, saying random words and making noises, but she couldn’t seem to control what she was saying in that moment. Thankfully, Ben was having the same problem she was, both of them overwhelmed by the sheer emotion inside them, the gravity of the situation overwhelming them.

 

Rey realized that this first time would be short, neither of them able to hold out, neither of them wanting to hold back on anything at this moment. Ben’s thrusts were becoming erratic, and his thumb had found its way down to her clit again, circling as it had done before and pushing her to her orgasm.

 

“Come for me, Rey, come with me, sweetheart, please…”

 

She was lost. As she shattered again, this time even more intense than the last, she felt him pulse within her, the feel of his release coating her inner walls causing her to clench around him even tighter, pull him deeper within her. As the stars receded from her vision she felt Ben on top of her. Many would be uncomfortable with his weight, but to her it was an anchor, keeping her steady and feeling safe.

 

“I love you, Ben Solo.” She hadn’t planned on sharing this at this point in time, but it felt so right to do so that she couldn’t resist. She was sleepy, relaxed, and felt so happy in that moment that she couldn’t hold back the sentiment any more than she could stop the planet from turning. “I love you so much.”

 

“Rey, oh my sweet Rey… I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you're so inclined... They feed my inner muse! And find me on Tumblr @MegWebs94... I'm always open to comments/suggestions/prompts!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/megwebs94

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the prompt that inspired this fic from the wonderful tavia0407:
> 
> "Hey so it's not really a "prompt" for reylo but maybe like a fic where they've forcetimed/forceskyped for a long time and are super close but now the resistance figures out their bond: maybe he protects her in battle even though they are on opposite sides or they are both protecting each other…"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @MegWebs94! I'd love to hear your thoughts/comments/suggestions for this fic and/or prompts for other fics!


End file.
